Jayna (Teen Titans Go!)
Jayna is a minor character in Teen Titans Go!. She is a member of The Wonder Twins, and a former member of the Teen Titans . Bio Jayna can transform into any animal she desires, just like Beast Boy. However, she needs Zan for her to turn into something beforehand. She was a Teen Titan when Beast Boy got fired from his job in You're Fired!. When she became a Teen Titan, Zan became a receptionist, due to his seemingly useless powers only used for comedic effect. Beast Boy and Zan worked together to sabotage her to get her fired because Beast Boy wanted to get back in and Zan hated his job. However, Zan turned on Beast Boy because he couldn't do that to Jayna, no matter how much he hated his job. When Zan escapes into the ocean (as water) and Jayna can't go after him because she needed him to activate her powers, Beast Boy has to go rescue him instead. The Wonder Twins quit together and Beast Boy becomes a Titan again. She appears as a brief cameo in Robin's yearbook, in the episode Yearbook Madness. Episode Appearances Season 1 * You're Fired (debut) Season 2 * Yearbook Madness (cameo) Season 3 * Black Friday (cameo) Season 4 * Justice League's Next Top Talent Idol Star (cameo) Physical Appearance She has shoulder length jet black hair, wearing a pink suit and has pointy upright ears. She also has a ring like her brother for her animal powers. Powers * Shape-Shifting: '''Jayna can transform into any animal. Unlike Beast Boy, Jayna has the animals natural coloration when she changes, making her powers much more useful. '''Animal Forms: * Tiger * Sloth (when Beast Boy whispers it in her ear) * Rhino * Octopus * Kangaroo Trivia * Zan and Jayna are very minor heroes originally from Super Friends who usually appear with their pet monkey, Gleek. * It is said that Cyborg might've had a crush on Jayna. * Unlike Beast Boy, Jayna's animal forms are of same color as how the animal naturally is, rather than all of them being green. * She appeared without Zan in the episode Black Friday. * Her name is almost like the Kayna. Voice in other languages * Angéla Eke (Hungarian) * ? (Italian) * Ioana Dagău (Romanian) * Agata Paszkowska (Polish) * Celine Melloul (French) Screenshots Justice League's Next Top Talent Idol Star (135).png Justice League's Next Top Talent Idol Star (138).png Justice League's Next Top Talent Idol Star (137).png Justice League's Next Top Talent Idol Star (136).png Justice League's Next Top Talent Idol Star (133).png Justice League's Next Top Talent Idol Star (103).png Justice League's Next Top Talent Idol Star (104).png Justice League's Next Top Talent Idol Star (105).png Justice League's Next Top Talent Idol Star (108).png Justice League's Next Top Talent Idol Star (107).png Justice League's Next Top Talent Idol Star (106).png Justice League's Next Top Talent Idol Star (109).png Category:DC Universe Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teen Titans Category:Aliens Category:Twins Category:Teen Titans Go Universe Category:Jump City Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Female